


Love Hurts

by faneunice



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Nathan Wuornos has a LOT OF FEELINGS. About Audrey. On a beach. So many feelings. If you notice a shortage of feelings in the world supply it's because Nathan has all of them. Along with my heart.
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Kudos: 2





	Love Hurts

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/lovehurts.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Nazareth


End file.
